The goal of this agreement is to identify the key protective epitopes and to develop new tools to measure virus neutralization and antibody affinity for RSV. In addition, antibody repertoires, antibody isotype and antibody affinity against different RSV antigens following RSV infections (different age cohorts) will be measured and vaccinations with different vaccine platforms will be evaluated. Rapid neutralization assays will be developed for evaluation of vaccines and therapeutics.